Childhood friends
by forbiddenName15
Summary: Sasuke's chilhood friend is moving back to town, but to sasuke thids time he's not looking for a friend, no he wants something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so hope ya'll like it :D**

**This is my version of a sasusaku high school relationship type thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto (I wish).**

**SASUKE'S POV~~~~~**

*brrrrrinnng…brrrrrinnng…brrri…*

"What the hell do you want DOBE?!?!" damn that idiot naruto waking me up at 6:00am.

"Huh? Oh wait this is your cell number teme? Thought it was Hinata's, whoops sorry 'bout that." And just like that he hung up. That damn idiot is gonna get it at school today, speaking of school, my childhood friend was attending this year. She just recently moved here from Suna, and since both of our dads are good friends they agreed that I'd drive her to and from school. Not that I complained, cause I didn't. She grew up to become a real beauty and she filled in her curves quite nicely, her hair was as bubble gum pink as usual and was to her waist. She's the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on.

And, yes if you haven't figured out yet, I Uchiha Sasuke am in love with…her name, Sakura Haruno. I got up from my bed an hour later after hearing mom cooking up some breakfast. I then went to the shower and got myself dressed in the school's uniform, then headed downstairs.

"Morning sasuke", my mom said as she gave me a plate with eggs and a raw tomato on it.

"hn, morning mom", I was afraid I showed too much enthusiasm in that one sentence.

"Well, well looks like someone is happy to pick up Miss Haruno" I turned around and saw that it was Itachi, my big brother. I was completely annoyed when he came up to me and started ruffling my hair. Great! Now I had to do my hair all over again. Sakura told me once she liked guys with flat hair and I had it jelled down just for her today and now my brother just messed it all up. Oh well guess I'll leave in the same chicken butt hairstyle.

Itachi started heading out to his car, and thought I should leave as well thinking not to be late to picking up sakura from her place. I stuffed the rest of my breakfast in my mouth and took my bag heading out for my car.

As I hopped into my car and drove off to sakura's house, I was thinking back two days ago when she had just moved in her new home here in konoha.

_Flashback_

"_sasuke-kun is that you?" I could've sworn that she sounded like an angel along with her angelic body. It's been 6 years since we both saw each other and I have fantasized the two of us spend many nights together since then._

"_Yeah sakura-chan (_yes sasuke uchiha did call her sakura_-chan) it's me, I see you have grown as well", I responded back. I could see a light blush creep among her beautiful face. I smirked at this and she saw this immediately and just like a little kid, she stuck her tongue out. How I wanted that very tongue intertwined with mine. Then my father's voice snapped me out of my little daydream._

"_Sasuke I want you to drive Miss Haruno to school and back and show her around the school, also I changed all of Miss Haruno's class to yours just incase", my dad waited for me to say something else. I hnned and he just gave out a small sigh. But in reality I was the happiest guy on earth now having sakura in all my classes. _

_After that Sakura and I were talking about konoha high. I told her about naruto and the others. She told me that she knew ino and was best friends with her, who was part of our little 'groupie'. I told how I was really popular for being number one at school in kendo, and the fangirls with their own little Sasuke Uchiha fanclub._

_She then told me how it was like in Suna and how the boys were all over her and all. I gritted my teeth as she told me this. "You know sakura", I said "The boys might be all over you here too." She groaned at my little tease, but on the inside I didn't want that to happen. I wanted her all to myself and nobody else can have her. As the day was ending, me and the rest of my family took off. But before I got in the car Sakura suddenly came up to me and gave me a big bear hug in which had me smelling her hair which smelled of strawberries and cherry blossoms. I also felt her soft big breast on my chest. It took a lot of strength not to ravage her right there on the Haruno driveway. She let go and gave me her number, and I gave her mine. Right when I came home, I flopped onto my king sized bed and dreamed an erotic dream of Sakura._

_End Flashback_

I drove to the Haruno driveway and walked to their door and gave out a knock on their door. Sakura answered it. I looked at her up and down, and I realized I spent a while looking at her really short skirt. Sure all the girls in my school wore their school uniform like this but they didn't turn me on like how sakura was doing. Luckily sakura was totally oblivious that I was checking her out in such a manner. She grabbed my hand and was headed to the car. "Hurry up sasuke-kun, we're gonna be late!"

As we were on our way to Konoha high I just took one little peek at her thighs and suddenly I felt hot liquid running down my nose. As I looked in the mirror it was blood! I got a nosebleed just by looking at her. I sighed 'this was gonna be a long day with sakura as my classmate in all my classes'. Then she looked up at me and saw her with a surprised expression. "Sasuke-kun, your nose is bleeding!" she rummaged through her purse and took out a piece of tissue and wiped the blood off. Just then our eyes connected and I got lost in those breathtaking emerald eyes. Then out of nowhere she started shouting. "Sasuke-kun eyes on the road!" I saw that we were heading towards a stop sign. She then grabbed hold of the wheel. She made a sharp turn to the left, and then we were safely on the road again. I looked at her in shock, 'a girl who can drive a car, now that's hot' I thought.

We finally got to the school, and I noticed there were guys and girls just staring at us as we found a place in the parking lot, and naruto and the 'others' ran up to us. Damn! This was gonna be a long story to tell about sakura and I.


	2. chapter 2

**Hope you guys love this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**By the way they are all in their sophomore years.**

**SASUKE'S POV~~~~~**

"Hey teme, how's it going?!" I saw Naruto coming up to me dragging Hinata along. Man I do feel sorry for her, what did she see in the dobe anyway? There was also Ino with Sai, TenTen and Neji, Temari and Shikamaru. And yes, they were all _together._

Sakura and I got out of the car leaving everybody with confused expressions on their faces, including Neji. "Yo, teme who's the babe?" Naruto was eyeing her curiously especially around the curves.

"hn, I'll tell you guys at lunch, come on we're gonna be late." Sasuke led her towards the building with naruto and the gang eyeing us. Ino and the girls were whispering, while naruto and the guys were throwing out whistles and cat calls to Sakura, I wish I can just kick their ass.

Everyone went to their lockers while sakura and I went to our first class. We both had English first, then Science, Gym, Lunch, History, Math, and lastly Art. I sighed to myself as I remembered that Karin was in my fist bell, second bell, and fourth bell. Knowing the school's whore, she'd be all over me just like every single day at school, and Sakura would think that she's my girlfriend, and that's just disturbing.

As I walked through the door, all the fangirls started to scream. "KYAAAAAAAA SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!" they were trying to come up to me and in the process they pushed Sakura and she fell on the cold, hard floor. I stared in disbelief at the stupid fangirls, but they kept trying to hug me and confess their stupid love for me. _Shivers._ I pushed them off really harshly, but then I heard another stream of fangirls screaming. I looked toward the door and saw Itachi standing at the door way eyeing the classroom carefully, and then he spotted Sakura on the ground. _Shit, now I'm busted._ Itachi came right up to me and gave out a slap across my face. Everybody just stared with their mouths hung open. I didn't try to do anything cause I knew I deserved it, I let Sakura get hurt on her first day.

He walked to where Sakura was and stretched his right hand towards her. "Are you alright Miss Haruno?" she took his hand with hesitation. I hated the way he looked at her, I was completely aware that he too, is in love with Sakura. But he doesn't know that I know this. She stared at him for a full ten seconds. "I'm fine, thank you Itachi-san." She murmured. Itachi looked at me and yelled, "How dare you let this happen to Miss Haruno, you shall be hearing this from both Mister Haruno and father!" I looked at the ground in shame, and spoke with a shaky voice. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan". I waited for her to say something, I didn't hear anything. I looked up seeing Sakura's breathtaking smile which I know immediately that it was for me.

I heard Itachi whispering something to Sakura which I didn't get to here. Right then I saw Sakura's face glowing beat red. What the hell did he say to her! He gave me one last look and headed out the door.

She looked at me with a sympathetic look. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, how about we take a seat?" We headed to the far corner at the back where naruto and the gang sat **(by the way everybody is in first bell together)** I introduced her to everybody and at the same time the guys were giving her very improper looks. This was irritating and I have to endure it till school is over. "Umm Sasuke-kun, tell me, where is the teacher?" I turned around and as soon as I did I was only 2 inches from her breasts. I tried to hide my blush and looked up to see her face. "U-umm sakura-chan the teacher in this class is always late either 30 minutes or more, the rest of us just freely talk to ourselves". I hoped to god that she didn't catch that stutter. She had my favorite innocent expression on her face and headed to where Ino and the girls were talking.

As I was going through some English notes I felt a huge slap on my back. My right eye came to a twitch as I looked behind me to see Naruto along with every guy in the classroom. "Ne, Sasuke you seem to be real close with the new girl. Will you introduce her to me?" I heard all the single guys say stuff like that. Hn, how troublesome…wait WTF?!?! Now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru.

_**Skip to lunch time**_

Sakura and I told everybody at our table about our relationship. The girls were staring at us in awe, while the guys at other tables who over heard us were relieved to here that Sakura was single.

Suddenly the dog boy, kiba said something that made my blood boil.

"So, Haruno-san since you aren't going out with anyone how about thinking about me?"

"Well, uhh…I don't know Kiba give me time to think about it." I knew that Sakura would never take dog boy up on his offer. I won't let her, she is mine and no one else can have her.

I saw Naruto's eyes bore into where I was clenching my fist tight. I knew he knew I was pissed. I looked at him and gave him an 'I-will-tell-you-about-it-later' look.

As I walked into the history class with Sakura, I heard the squeals of both boys and girls. Word had gone out (of course I told that loud mouthed blonde chick everything along with everyone who was at the table at lunch eight minutes ago) that Sakura and I aren't together and that we are just good friends.

Then I saw a big blob of red coming towards me. How annoying, and I was supposed to keep Sakura from meeting her too. (and no you don't have to be a genius to know who she is-okay fine! It's Karin).

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun! How have you been? I was so worried that you and that bitch were together."

Wait right there…did she just call Sakura a bitch? Oh no, she is going to pay even if she is a girl, and trust me I don't make a habit of hitting girls. Just guys…oh and Naruto.

But then something happened. I saw Sakura walk over to where Karin and I was standing and her hand went up to Karin's face, then next thing knew I heard a slap. I looked to see Karin's face to see it turn a dark shade of red from where Sakura hit her.

Karin looked up to see face to face with Sakura. Then I heard a familiar line from when sakura and I were little. Sakura looked straight into Karin's eyes and said, "Think what you want about me, but never insult me." She walked to her desk while some people were staring at her like some kind of heroine, and while others (and when I mean others, I mean guys) were just looking at her like a goddess, which of course annoyed the hell out of me.

I headed to where she was sitting, and bowed my head to her ear. She blushed slightly and gasped when she found out who was at her ear. I smirked at this as I knew I was dazzling Sakura **(haha I used the word dazzling from the book, Twilight-that book series kicks ass lol-yosh! Back to the story)**

"That's my girl" was all I muttered. She turned to look at me with a cute grin plastered on her face. Luckily, we were at the back of the classroom so no one paid any mind to us, except for the fangirls and fanboys but they were to busy studying for a test coming up.

I looked at her emerald eyes for the longest time as she looked at mine, but not the same feeling I looked at her-it was more of a friendly type look.

I broke our gaze and started to come closer to her face, and closer to her lips. But I stopped right there when I spotted a couple of my classmates staring at us.

I went to walk over to my desk, but before that I heard sakura's angelic voice. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, is Karin your girlfriend?" I stared in shock; ugh I knew this would happen. But what made me wonder is that her voice didn't sound sad or angry, just the type of voice you'd here from one of the guys asking the question. _Sigh_. I was foolish to think that Sakura had those kinds of feelings for me; I mean she didn't even sound a slight bit jealous.

I was about to reply to back, but the bell rang and the teacher came in and told us to sit down in our seats.

_**Skip to Art**_

Finally it was the last bell of the day. I was happy that none of the guy students would look at her in a certain way anymore, well until tomorrow. But I also dreaded that the school day was coming to an end, because Itachi is gonna be a lousy blabbermouth and tell father about what happened at school today.

I peeked over to see what Sakura was doing on her painting. I smirked as I remembered that art wasn't her best subject. She kept messing up on the flowers and had to get new papers. I could've fell on the floor and laughed hysterically at how Sakura was panicking about wasting so many trees. But I didn't do that because I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't do stuff like that.

I saw that she was trying to paint a banana, but failed horribly. I thought I'd tease her about this.** (HAHA A BANANA!!! I wonder what it would look like . *Fantasizing*-oh u go ahead keep reading ^/_\^)**

"You know Sakura I can teach you how to paint a banana", I tried doing that in my most seductive voice.

"Are you saying that I can't even paint a single banana?!?" Haha I love teasing her.

She picked up the paper and started looking over it and then looked to where my painting was. She took mine and started writing her name on it. WTF?

"What the hell was that for Sakura-chan?!"

"That was payback for teasing me like that, and I don't plan to get a failing grade for this so I'm taking yours and you're getting my stupid banana picture".

"Are you sure? You should look at my painting again."

She looked at my painting and I saw a bright pink on her cheek with complete shock on her face.

"Sasuke-kun, you set me up, you knew this would happen!!!" She flashed the picture at me and I saw my erotic painting I drew just to get on my nerves.

Sakura had the cutest pout on her face; I couldn't help but just gawk at her.

"Aright class it's time to hand in your paintings." Miss Anko was wrapping up the end of the day. When I took my painting with sakura's name on it to Miss Anko, she turned as red as a tomato in the face."

"Sasuke-kun now Miss Mitarashi thinks I'm some sort of pervert."

"Hn, Exactly."

"WOW THIS IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND DETAILED PICTURE I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY WHOLE TEACHING YEARS!!!! THIS IS A DEFENENT A PLUS!!" Anko announced. She showed the picture to everyone that the boys can see.

By the end of class Kiba went up to her and ask her the most inappropriate question all day. "Hey Sakura I saw your picture at art. I see that your that kind of person." He said in a seductive voice. "How about me, and you at my-""Back off Kiba she needs a break was only her first day today" I retorted to him.

While Sakura was waiting in the car, Naruto came up to me and the little group.

"Hey Teme, I'm curious. How long have you known that girl?" he asked. "Since childhood why do you wonder?" I answered back

"Wait I'm not finished. How long..have you liking her?" Everybody stopped their conversation waiting to hear my answer. But I said nothing.

"Hey I have to get home. Sakura has been waiting in the car long enough." I said commanded.

_______________________________________Going home ^_^______________


End file.
